


Skeppy and Bad in The Unknown

by LiterallyAPieceOfTrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, I'll figure it out later, M/M, Multi, Other, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), man tags on here suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAPieceOfTrash/pseuds/LiterallyAPieceOfTrash
Summary: Skeppy and Bad find themselves in a strange situation. (Over the Garden Wall AU)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Skeppy and Bad begin their journey through The Unknown.

Led through the mist

By the milk light of moon

All that was lost

Is revealed

Our long bygone burdens

Mere echoes of the spring

But where have we come

And where shall we end?

If dreams can’t come true

Then why not pretend?

How the gentle wind

Beckons through the leaves

As autumn colors fall

“Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history, lies a place few have seen… A mysterious place called The Unknown… Where long-forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel through the wood...” 

“Rex, Peter…” Skeppy went on and on, listing random names that he disliked on his fingers. Bad grumbled lowly, looking down at his companion he’d luckily found himself with… He looked down at him curiously, he was still wearing half of a cardboard box over his head he had crudely painted a light blue, with a silly face. How Skeppy could even see with that stupid thing on was beyond him, but here was rambling as they walked, holding the little duckling he found in the crook of his arm. 

“But I think the worst name ever is…” As Bad tried to ignore him, only one thought crossed his mind...

How did he end up in the woods alone with him? 

Wait… Woods?

“Skeppy, wait-'' He grabbed onto Skeppy’s arm impulsively, halting them both. Bad looked around at the woods around him, critters squeaked, hooted, and chirped from all over, the trees were bare and dead, with their leaves scattered below their feet, nor could any light could be seen through the thick branches above them, “...Where… Are we?” Bad asked, slowly.

Skeppy walked a few steps ahead of him, and titled his head slightly, “We’re in the woods?” He responded, confusion in his tone. He took off the cardboard box on his head, and proceeded to put his duck in there. 

Bad shook his head, “No, I mean… What are we doing out here?” He rephrased.

Skeppy looked at him as if he were crazy, “We’re walking home…?” He subtly rolled his eyes at him, and looked to keep walking. Bad’s panic began to spike, he tightened one hand on his black hood, and the other on his horns sticking out from it.

“...S-Skeppy, I think we’re lost…” He finally managed to say, “We shouldn’t be out here, we… We should’ve left a trail or… Something!” He stuttered, turning around and wrapping his arms around himself, as if that would keep him safe from the horrors in this forest.

Skeppy looked back at him, quiet for a moment, before reaching into the pockets of his hoodie, “I have some diamonds we can use as a trail.” 

Bad turned, “Wh… Diamonds?” Skeppy pulled out a rock crudely painted a light blue, and splattered with glitter. Bad facepalmed. “Skeppy… Those aren’t…” He gave up. Maybe that box was too small for his head. “...Oh my goodness… This is just what I need… I’m stuck in a scary forest with the biggest muffinhead in the world!” Skeppy glared over his shoulder at Bad, dropping one of his “diamonds” on the ground. 

Bad grumbled in frustration, “Well you-“ 

Chop…

Bad gasped and jumped. 

Chop…

The noise continued, “Skeppy do you hear that?” Bad slowly turned. 

Skeppy took a few steps towards the source of the sound, “Yea.” He seemed completely unconcerned, as he walked over behind the nearby tree, Bad nearly joined at his hip. 

Bad nearly jumped out of his skin when Skeppy tried to take another step towards the noise, “Whoa! Skeppy, wait!” He whisper-yelled, grabbing onto the hood of Skeppy’s hoodie, “There could be some strange lunatic out there, with like a- big scary axe!” 

“Uh huh…” Skeppy replied sarcastically, shaking his head, and proceeding forward. 

“Skeppy!” Bad reached out for him, “Skeppy wait!” He bolted after him as soon as he was only five steps away. They both rushed down the path, Bad trying his best to be as close to Skeppy as possible, “Skeppy, stop! You’re gonna get us killed!” They both stopped suddenly, looking down below at a clearing. 

Someone was there, he was tall, blonde, with an unsettling mask with a smiley face… Bad heard him humming a quiet tune as chopped wood, beside him was a lanter emitting a pure white light… He set his axe down into the stump he was chopping to collect the wood on the ground. 

Skeppy looked at him with curiosity, “We could ask him for help.”

Bad shook his head, “No! We should most definitely not ask him for help! I haven’t forgotten about that horror movie you made me see, I know how this kinda stuff ends…!” He kept his voice hushed but tone fierce. 

“But—“

“Shhh!”

“Don’t shush me!” Skeppy snapped, using the same hushed voice Bad did. 

“Shhh!” 

“SHHHH! Hhhhoof...” Bad covered Skeppy’s mouth, with that resolved, the two returned their gaze to the clearing… The man was gone, his humming voice echoing away down the forest path, as the white light of his lanter faded. “Oh… Maybe we should’ve asked him for help…” Bad felt something wet stroke his hand, “Ugh! Did you just lick my hand?!” He shouted, and ripped his hand away from Skeppy, his hushed voice breaking in his disgust. 

“Hey!” A light female voice sounded behind them. The pair whipped around, Bad at first did not see anything, then he looked down… Just poking its head out from behind a tree was a tiny, fluffy, white sheep… “Maybe I could help you… You guys are lost, right?” The sheep was talking. 

This forest was making him go insane, he was sure of it, “What the muffin?!” Bad shook his head in disbelief, putting his hood down, taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, nothing happened. The sheep was still there. “What is going on?!” 

“Well, you’re freaking out, and the goat… Sheep… Thing is asking us a question.” Skeppy explained matter-of-factly.

“I’m a sheep not a goat.” She stepped out from the tree to reveal her rounded fluffy body. 

“No, Skeppy!” Bad groaned, “Sheep can’t talk. They’re animals.” 

“Uh… I’m standing right here.” The sheep looked offended. 

Bad looked back to the “talking sheep” with a panicked expression, “Oh no! I don’t mean to be offensive… It’s just uh… You’re a wild animal and shouldn’t be able to talk? You’re… Unnatural? Shoot, that’s… Ugh, why am I talking to a sheep?!” 

“I don’t know. Maybe because the sheep is talking to us.” Skeppy dropped a few more “diamonds.”

Bad rolled his eyes, “You’re not helping.” 

“What are you doing here?!” A sudden shout had both Bad and Skeppy leaping out of their pants. Bad screeched, and Skeppy gasped. The masked man they saw towered over them, with a firm hand on his white light lanter, and another on his axe.

“Aaaand that’s my cue to leave. Bye!” The talking sheep bolted away. 

The man stepped closer to them, the pair took a step back, “Whoa, whoa! We-We mean you no harm.” Bad pleaded, breathing heavily. “All… All we want is to go home... “ 

The masked man slowed his movements, “These woods are no place for a pair like yourselves.” He said in a much more calmer tone, “Don’t you know The Beast is here?” 

“The… Beast?” Bad tilted his head, “We don’t know anything about that, I swear! We’re just… Lost… Lost and trying to get home.” 

“Hm… You’re more lost than you even realize.” His voice leveled out. “Welcome to The Unknown.” 

****

Some time had passed, how much Bad didn’t know, but the masked man led them through the forests. Bad noted the unsettling silence amongst all three of them… Of course, he expected it from the mysterious scary masked man, but Skeppy… Skeppy was the quietest he had never been. 

Of course, that didn’t mean Skeppy was totally quiet, he muttered a few quiet, unintelligible ramblings to Bad. He kept his silent duck, he put his box back on, and every few steps they took he dropped one of his “diamonds.”

Eventually… They made it to an old, very spooky looking Mill. The masked man opened the door for them, and gestured for them to go in… 

Bad hesitated, Skeppy did not. He marched right into what may have been a complete Deathtrap, and though Skeppy was a bit annoying to Bad, he’d much rather be annoyed than alone. He scrambled after him. 

The inside of the mill was… More or less empty… There was a unlit fireplace, a torn up sofa, and old, unstable looking stairs, and… That was it… 

Bad jumped as the masked man, threw his axe down, and wandered over to the fireplace… It looked like he was trying to light it.

“So-so… Uhm…” Bad took a deep breath, “You… You got a name?” He asked, in an attempt to be friendly. 

“You may call me Dream.” He responded plainly, a few sparks emitting from the fireplace. “I found this place abandoned… I use its mill for my… Work.” Another spark lit the fireplace, “You and your… Blue friend there, should be okay here while I finish.” He pointed towards Skeppy, who dropped yet another “diamond.” 

Bad looked up at Dream, finally getting a good close look at his “Face” it was creepy in the dim light, all he could see was the smile of his mask, and the complete deadpan of the lower half of his face, “Uh… Yea… What is it that you… Work at?” 

Dream was quiet, unsettlingly turning his head to face Bad, “...I keep my lantern lit.” He gestured to its white light, “I use the edelwood trees to make oil for the lantern… This is just what I do now… It’s… What I have to do. No matter what.” 

Bad looked down to his side, where Skeppy was now standing, looking either bored or completely indifferent… Probably the latter, Bad assumed, “Skeppy… This guy seems to be… One chocolatechip short of a muffin… Maybe we should try and make a break for it…” He pondered that idea for a small moment, “Actually… He seems like a really good fighter… Maybe we need to knock him out first…?” He thought about that as well, “No, no… If he’s a good fighter then that wouldn’t end well… Erm… Just forget it. Stupid plan.” He groaned quietly, as he shook his head and turned his attention back to Dream. 

Skeppy shrugged, “Okay.” He said, out loud. 

Dream turned again, “What are you whispering about?” It was a question, but it most certainly didn’t sound like one. 

“Bad wants us to leave.” Skeppy responded truthfully with his same matter-of-fact tone. 

“Shhh!” Bad snapped.

“What did I tell you about shushing me?!” Skeppy snapped back.

“SHHHH!”

“SHHHHHHH!” 

Dream sighed, stood, and picked up his lantern, “Leave if you want. I’m not keeping you here.” He wandered over to a door just by the stairs, picking up his axe on the way, “But don’t forget what I said… The Beast lurks in these woods… Always in search of lost ones like yourselves...” He opened the door.

“To help them?” Skeppy asked curiously. 

Dream glanced back, “No…” He muttered, “Definitely not to help you… I have work to do in the mill, if you’re still here when I get back I’ll do what I can to help you.” He slammed the door shut. 

Bad stood there, he felt like he was in shock, but he still trembled. This was crazy… A talking sheep, a crazy woodsman, and now some sort of… Beast… Bad wasn’t equipped for this kind of adventure… Especially with horns constantly rubbing up against his forehead uncomfortably, a baggy cloak he would trip over, and his only company… A stinkin, blue, muffin-, “Skeppy?!” Bad called out as soon as he realized Skeppy wasn’t beside him anymore.

He breathed a small, subtle sigh of relief when Skeppy responded with, “What?” From beside the fireplace. He appeared to be exploring the house. 

Anxious to break the silence it was Bad’s turn to ramble, “Do you… Do you think there’s really a Beast out there, Skeppy?” He asked, looking towards the closed door, then back to Skeppy, who was wandering the room touching whatever weird thing he could find, “Or… Do you think that Dream guy is just crazy?”

“I don’t know…” Skeppy replied, seemingly absentmindedly. “Bad, I’m sure if he was gonna kill us, he’d have done it by now.” 

Bad nodded slowly, “Yea… Yea, you’re right…” He took a small breath, and he sat down on the worn sofa by the fire, “...I suppose… There could be a beast… Since there was that talking sheep and all…” He trailed off, quickly realizing Skeppy wasn’t listening, at least… Not very well. 

“Uh huh…” Skeppy grabbed onto a dusty vase and swung it around a bit. 

Bad huffed, and turned his body lay on the sofa. How did it come to this? This was rapidly shaping up to be the worst day of his life. His blue companion was not helping the situation at all and yet… He couldn’t help, but feel envious of Skeppy… He had no fear… At least, he has yet to have shown any fear since arriving in these woods. He wished he could be like him… 

“You know… You’re pretty cool, Skeppy.” He muttered, “Sometimes I feel like… I’m in a tiny boat… In a river that nevers ends… And… Instead of taking the other path of the current… I just go wherever the other boats push me… And by the time I realize there’s a waterfall in front of me…” He paused, “It's too late…”

“Well…” Bad jumped, looking over to where Skeppy stood, fearing he actually listened to that, “You kinda lost me after you called me cool.” Oh thank muffin. 

Bad turned away from him, “Why don’t you… Play with your duck or something. Where’d it go anyways?”

“Oh shit -- you’re right! Where did my duckling go?” Skeppy looked around the room for a few seconds.

“Language, and didn’t you have it when we walked in?” Bad inquired, “It’s probably somewhere outside. Go check…”

Skeppy nodded, heading for the door, “Good call… I’ll be back, my friend.” He opened the door.

“Oh, but…” Bad sat up, “Skeppy please don’t-”

Slam! 

“...Go too far…” He did another, much louder huff, and laid back down. 

****

Bad didn’t know when exactly he fell asleep, nor for how long… But he did know he definitely heard a loud, defined…

CRASH!!

He shot up on the sofa with a gasp. Slowly, he turned his head to the front door, “S-Skeppy?” He swung his legs off the sofa.

CRASH! 

Bad caved in on himself slightly in fear, “Uhm…” And couldn’t even try to hide the screech they let out when Dream busting through the mill door.

Dream looked around the room frantically, “What’s going on?” He asked quickly, “Where’s your blue friend?” Bad couldn’t bring himself to speak, all he managed to do was a shaky shrug. 

The front door flew open, and Skeppy wandered in, his duck in tow. His hoodie torn and his box having clear bite marks in its far corners, and dangling around his shoulder was a piece of wood, “Holy cow…” Was all Skeppy got out before the door blew off its hinges… A massive, black wolf, with mesmerizing blue eyes, walked into the room… The force of the door sent Skeppy halfway up the stairs. 

Bad let out another screech, “The Beast!” 

“You again!” Dream groaned, lifting up his axe, “Relax, I’ll take care of this thing its- Ah!” Skeppy hit Dream in the head with the piece of wood. Dream dropped his axe, and felt to the floor… Unmoving, and completely unconscious. 

“Skeppy!!” Bad shouted in disbelief, which only got the beast’s attention on him, “Why would you do that??!” He stood carefully, as it began to close in on him. 

Skeppy, once again, looked at him as if he were the crazy one here, “I thought that's what you wanted to do. Knock him out?” 

Bad backed into the corner of the room, “N-No! I said to forget that plan, it was stupid!” 

Skeppy nodded to himself, “Oh… Maybe I should’ve been listening to you, then…” The black beast snarled and growled as it stalked towards Bad’s little corner, opening his jaws as if to eat him whole. Bad’s natural impulse was to let out yet another screech. Just as the beast got its shot… It stopped. Bad opened a single eye to see…

“Spank! Get away! Shoo!” Skeppy hitting the beast with the wooden end of the axe. The beast turned with a loud growl at Skeppy, Bad used the opportunity to run out into the nearest open door he saw…

“Skeppy, run!” He shouted from the mill room, and Skeppy wasted no time following. The beast leaped after him, Bad jumped out of the way as it crashed into the mill’s supplies. “Skeppy!” He called looking around for him.

“Right here!” He ran over to Bad’s side, dragging the axe behind him, “This is kinda fun!” The beast let out another deafening growl, and it dragged its paws on the wood floor, coming up to the pair. Bad frantically looked around, and impulsive grabbed the bag of potatoes.

“You potato!” Bad shouted as he threw as many as he could at the beast… Only to seemingly make it angrier. 

Skeppy looked at the two things he had in his hands, “Should I throw something, too?” All he had was the axe and his duck. “Oh wait!” He gasped, reaching into his pockets and throwing his “diamond” at the beast. The blue rock hit the beast in the snout, briefly hindering it, before it looked down at the rock… And ate it. 

“It… It’s eating your rocks?” Bad said, confused. Skeppy shifted to a bit ways behind Bad, reaching in his pockets again and defensively holding up another blue rock. 

Skeppy gasped, “Wait, I wonder if it ate the trail of rocks - I mean totally real diamonds - to the mill.” 

Bad internally facepalmed, the blue muffinhead led the beast right to them, and now they were nearly cornered by this thing. Destined to be the appetizer and the main course served up with a side of potatoes, and duck. “Give me that!” He took the axe from Skeppy and held it up, having no intentions of actually using it. “We gotta get out of here.” 

“No shit sherlock.” Skeppy pulled on Bad’s sleeve, and dragged him over to a nearby ladder, one could only hope led to the roof. Luckily Bad’s assumption was correct, when they ascended all the way to the roof of the old mill… Bad breathed one huge sigh of relief, they were safe from the beast for now… Unfortunately… “For now” was 4 seconds, the beast shot through the roof, clawing, and growling its best ability, just to get a quick bite to eat… It didn’t take long for the beast to gain traction on the roof, as it silently stalked towards them, backing them all the way to the edge…

“Skeppy, give him another rock!!” Bad practically cowered behind Skeppy, as he reached into his pockets, but pulled no rocks out… 

“Uh oh…” Skeppy muttered, but just as Bad braced himself to be dinner, Skeppy reached into his robe pockets and pulled out another blue rock… “Goooo get it, boy!” He ordered, tossing it off the roof, the beast howled and leaped over them to get to it, falling between the mill and the rocks in the process, getting the life squeezed out of it. The mill began to shatter due to the pressure, causing both Bad, and Skeppy to slip into the river below. 

Bad quickly resurfaced, just in time to see a black gooey rock shoot out from the beast… 

“Bad, look!” Bad turned to see a wet Skeppy and an adorable grey wolf, “Aww you’re so cute now! I’m gonna name you Poopy. Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boooy?” He stroked… Poopy’s ears. However Poopy seemed to have no interest in Skeppy, as it merely walked calmly away. “Aw…” Skeppy looked down. 

Bad shot him a deadpan glance, before…

“...The mill…” He heard Dream’s voice, “You… The oil… It's all gone!” Dream was on his knees looking desperately at the broken vials scattered throughout. 

“Uh…” Bad looked away, “But… Look we defeated The Beast!” He pointed at the sleeping wolf by the river, attempting to find some bright side for the woodsman. 

Dream glanced at the wolf, before quickly rising to his feet, “The wolf!?” He shouted, grabbing the axe away from Bad, “That is not The Beast!” It almost sounded like he was crying… Or really angry… Bad couldn’t quite tell. “The Beast can’t be killed. He llooms around you, like a nightmare. He is the death of hope.” Bad heard Dream sniff, “He steals what you love the most…” Dream trailed off, dropping the axe and his lantern in defeat, and began mumbling incoherently. 

Bad glared down at Skeppy, as he took the box off his head, “Nice going, Skeppy.” 

Skeppy scoffed, “Why do you always blame me?! I’ve been doing what you’ve asked, and when I make good suggestions, they’re terrible!”

“Because they’re not good suggestions, Skeppy! They’re terrible!” Bad shot back, “Ohhh… Let’s go charge into a strange mysterious forest, Bad! Let me go find my duck and nearly get us all eaten by a giant wolf!” He mocked. 

“Well, at least I have the guts to face these things, all you’ve done is coware behind me while I do all the work!” Skeppy turned away.

Bad panicked, he couldn't argue because that was true, “Ohhhh, well at least I don’t wear a stupid cardboard box painted blue.” 

“At least I didn’t super glue horns to my head!” 

“Both of you are at fault, here!” Dream shouted, silencing them both, his voice echoing through the forest. 

Bad felt guilt creep over him, “We’re… We’re sorry… We can… Try and maybe… Help you fix it…?” 

“No.” Dream quickly replied, “It is better if you get out of here as fast as possible. Go down that path… Find a town. There, perhaps, you’ll find someone who can help you.” 

“I… Okay…” Bad agreed, “Come on, Skeppy…” He led the way down the path, Skeppy following in tow. 

“Bad…” Dream called, “Don’t forget what I’ve said…The Beast steals what you love the most…” 

“Okay…” 

“And you… Blue fellow… Watch over that duck you found, give him a name or something.” Dream advised.

Skeppy’s response was a thumbs up, and the pair turned down the path.

“Hey maybe I’ll name my duck, Bad.” Skeppy giggled, “And from now on, I’ll just call you Ducky.”

Bad rolled his eyes, “You do that then your name to me will just be “Diamond Block” What do you think of that?”

“Well, at least it’s accurate.” Another bout of giggles.

The journey through the Unknown begins...


	2. Pottsfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bad venture to the strange and mysterious town of Pottsfield

The sun was rising in the east, shining down between the branches where leaves began to take their fall to the forest floor. Crickets were beginning to quiet, and the chirping of birds took their place. 

“Do, do, do, do…” Skeppy sang nondescriptly. Bad was _really_ being a downer this whole walk, not a word was exchanged between them, not that Skeppy didn’t try to get some sort of word out of him, he tried being annoying, Bad eventually learned to ignore it. He tried wandering off suddenly, _that_ only made Bad nearly cry which wasn’t what Skeppy wanted at all. Finally, he had his duck quack in his face, which didn’t do anything at all, and now he was back to being annoying. He figured this was going to be the cycle from then on until either Bad finally tells him off, or they find the town that woodsman pointed them to. Skeppy figured it was more likely Bad would be driven insane before they made it to a town.

“It’s almost morning.” Bad finally spoke. He was looking up at the sun towards the East, “We should’ve at least seen some sort of sign by now… Are we going the way Dream told us to?” He turned his head to Skeppy. 

Skeppy grinned, irrationally happy that Bad _finally_ said something, “Oh! So you _can_ still talk?” He snickered, “Does that mean you’ve been listening to everything I’ve been saying? Do, do, do, do…” He repeated, wanting to get something more out of Bad. 

It worked to some degree, “Alright, that’s it.” He huffed, “From how on, we stay 10 feet apart.” He grumbled, and walked up ahead 10 feet as said. 

Skeppy quietly pouted to himself as he watched Bad walk up ahead. Another thing that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He didn’t understand Bad’s outlook at all, especially now, it was easy to let hopelessness sink in, to believe the worst, but Skeppy was never one to take the easy way out. Especially not now. 

_“Help!”_ He jumped slightly when he heard the shout of a light female voice. It seemed to be coming from behind. 

Skeppy looked around, but didn’t see anything, “Bad, did you hear that?” He shouted up at his companion as he appeared to approach a sign nailed to one of the trees. 

“It’s not probably nothing, Skeppy.” He responded, clearly distracted, “Look! The sign here says Pottsfield 1 mile! That must be a town. It’s this way, come on.” He pointed ahead. 

“Alright. Better idea: you go that way.” He pointed ahead, “And I’ll go this way.” He pointed a thumb behind him, and took off in that direction, looking to find the source of the voice he heard.

“Wait Skeppy-- Ugggg…” Bad shouted in frustration.

“Hello? Who called out for help?” Skeppy asked out loud, turning his head different directions in hopes to spot something, “Hello?” It was then the bushes beside him rustled.

 _“Hey… You.”_ It was the same voice. Skeppy kneeled down and parted the two bushes. There, trapped and tangled by the brambles, was the same fluffy white sheep they saw in the woods. 

Skeppy grinned, “Hello there.” He greeted the sheep. 

The sheep seemed surprised by him, “Its you!” She shouted in astonishment, “Please… I got a little tangled up in here, get me out and I’ll do you a favor.”

Skeppy tilted his head in curiosity, “What… Like a wish, or something?”

“Uh, uh, uh.” She shook her head rapidly, “Not a wish. I am not a magical sheep. I’ll just… Help with something.” 

Skeppy thought about this for a moment. He didn’t quite believe the sheep, but not in the regard one would think. A talking sheep must be magical, how else could she talk if she didn’t have some weird powerful magic in that puffy wool of hers? “Could you teleport me and my friend home?” He asked.

“No! I just said I am _not--”_

“Skeppy.” Something interrupted her, Skeppy leaned out from beneath the bushes and up at Bad, “Stop talking to a bush, Skeppy.” He said, sounding completely exasperated. 

Skeppy didn’t validate him with a response, instead he rolled his eyes and grabbed at the brambles confining the sheep, releasing her, and allowing her to walk out from the bushes. Bad gasped, as if he recognized the sheep too. 

The sheep sighed in relief, “Thank you. I owe you a favor now… Uhm…” She thought for a moment, “You two are lost idi- people - with no sense of direction, right?” 

Bad looked offended, but Skeppy just shrugged and said, “Pretty much.”

“Oh, then how about I take you to _Shlatt of the Pasture_ , the good Monster of the Woods?” The sheep offered in a whimsical voice that almost made Skeppy chuckle. This sheep saw them as children, he was sure of it, and found it quite funny. “He could help you get home.”

“Nope. No. No. No. No. Nope.” Bad shook his head firmly, “Sorry, magic sheep… But nope. We are not going anywhere, but Pottsfield.” He grabbed Skeppy’s arm, “Lets go, Skeppy.” He said as he began to drag Skeppy along. 

“I guess we’re going to Pottsfield… Come with us, sheep.” He called out to her, and gestured to her to follow when Bad let go of his arm.

She jogged over to keep up, “But what about the favor?” She looked up at Skeppy, clopping her hooves along the path. 

“Eh, I’ll think of something for you… Later.” Skeppy shrugged, and placed his blue box over his head to hide a sneaky grin forming on his face. This sheep intrigued him to say the least of it. Sure, it would be easier to just give her a random job to do to be rid of her, but that wouldn’t be any fun now, would it? Keeping her around just might be the spark he needed to stir things up, keep things lively. Skeppy wasn’t in this life to take the easy way out, he always knew the best solution to a problem wasn’t always the easiest... “Till then, let's talk. My name is Skeppy, what's yours?” 

The sheep looked at him for a moment, “...You can call me, Puffy.” She replied. 

“Awww… You’re named after your wool…?” Skeppy cooed teasingly. 

Puffy let out an exasperated sigh, akin to Bad’s, “I suppose you could say that…” She rolled her eyes, then kept them fixated on the road ahead. 

Skeppy may have found a better person to mess with, “My friend here, his name is Bad.” He introduced. Puffy didn’t look at him.

“Yea. I don’t really care.” Puffy replied, still not looking up to meet Skeppy’s gaze. Bad side-eyed Puffy, clearly offended before looking back to the road ahead.

“I named my duck Bad Jr. but knowing me, that’s probably gonna change. Its really only Bad Jr to make Bad Sr. mad.” Skeppy explained patting the head of his duckling who let out a quiet, light quack. 

Puffy sighed again, “Yea, yea… That’s great…” She paused for a moment, then finally turned her up to look at Skeppy, “Listen, how about you and I ditch the demon boy here?” 

Skeppy thought about it, genuinely, “Nah… You’d think that’d be funny, and it is at first… But then he’ll start crying, and I’ll feel really guilty… So, no. Maybe later.” He quickly sought to change the subject, “So, is it fun being a sheep? Running in the meadows… Feeling the wind in your wool…”

“No.” Puffy responded, no hesitation.

The response threw Skeppy off, but he quickly covered, “Oh. Do you like… Muffins?” 

“No, muffins would probably make me really sick.” Puffy replied, almost sadly. “I typically eat… Well… I typically eat grass…” She admitted. Skeppy gasped loudly, and dramatically which alarmed Puffy, “What?” She asked, confused.

Skeppy put his hand into a fist and held it to his chest, “Its just…. You must have a very sad life if you can’t have muffins.” He let out a clearly fake cry, until a more realistic gasp… Okay, a scream came from him. 

“What?!” Puffy shouted in surprise. 

“Oh.” Skeppy lifted up his foot, “I stepped on a pumpkin...” He shook his foot a bit but the pumpkin didn’t budge. “Huh… Well I guess this is a part of me now…” 

“Skeppy, look!” Bad called from ahead, “Civilization!” He pointed towards a small town just over the hill with a big excited grin. “Come on!” He charged forward, as Skeppy turned to Puffy, shrugged and waddled off down the path after Bad. 

It didn’t take them long to cross the threshold of the town, but it was eerily… Quiet… And completely empty it seemed. No one was walking the pathways of the town, no market stalls, or subtle gossips on the sides… There was just nothing… Skeppy wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was mildly creeped out… He looked up at Bad, he was still an open book, though he could tell he was trying to hide it… Bad was just as creeped out as he was, probably even more. “Hello?” Bad called out, “Anyone here?” He shouted, as they made their way through the town. 

Puffy creeped closer to the two, “Hey, not be a downer, but an abandoned, creepy - probably haunted - town doesn’t seem like it has any use getting you two back home.” She stated plainly. 

Bad gave her another side-eye, “There has to be someone here… Hellooooo?” He walked over to the nearest house and opened the door, when it appeared no one was there, he quickly shut it. This went on for a while, too long in fact… Skeppy was beginning to seriously consider taking Puffy up on her offer if he kept this up for much longer… Luckily…

“...Hey Bad… Do you hear that?” Skeppy inquired, hearing the soft, faint noise of string instruments and singing. It was coming over from the barn up ahead… Bad must’ve heard it because he started to walk towards the barn, Skeppy and Puffy close behind.

_O hie thee forth o'er golden mead_

_Yon is the maypole set_

_A ribbon to wind thy soul,_

_And to bind love to thy breast_

_From flesh removed our chalk footfall_

_Tempers this holy ground_

_Where timeless spirits meet_

' _round the heart of Pottsfield town._

This was… Interesting… People with unique carved pumpkin heads were all mingling, singing, and playing all throughout the barn. Some talked and gossiped to each other, some played music, others held on to streamers attached to a pillar in the center and danced around it. Skeppy slipped off his blue box and held it to his hip, his expression showing nothing but pure curiosity. 

_“Excuse me.”_ Someone said behind them before slightly shoving them aside as another pumpkin person entered the barn, “You folks should get your veggies on if you plan on celebrating the harvest with us.” He advised.

“O-Oh?” Bad tilted his head, “You guys are wearing costumes?” 

The pumpkin man chuckled, “Of course we are. Veggies can’t move on their own now can they?” He shook his head and disappeared into the celebration. Bad nodded slowly with a nervous grin even though the man was long gone. 

Skeppy lifted his pumpkin foot, “Good thing I didn’t take this off. I’ll fit right in.” 

Puffy scrapped one of her hooves against the wood floor, “Okay… I can’t be the only one who finds this place… Really, Really… Really creepy…” She looked up at the two slowly ducking her head a bit, “...Right?”

“So it’s a vegetable… Pumpkin cult… They have their own culture.” Bad shrugged, “This is a different town, who are we to judge their celebrations. So what if they like to wear veggies, and… Dance around a giant pillar… They seem nice.” 

“Okay, cool… That’s fine…” Puffy turned her attention forward, “But you can’t deny something feels off about this place.” 

Bad sighed, “It doesn’t matter, we’re here now… Maybe someone here will be kind enough to lead us home.” He looked down to Skeppy, “Please, please stay out of trouble, Skeppy, and don’t run off again… Puffy… Erm… Thank you, but you can leave now.” 

Puffy huffed, “I _can’t_ leave. I am honorbound to help you since you guys helped me those are the rules of… Sheep… Hood.” 

“Okay, fine…” Bad shook his head, and walked away into the crowds of pumpkin heads. 

Skeppy grinned, and placed his box over his head again, “May I have this dance, Puffy?” He grabbed one of her hooves. 

“Uh no.” Puffy shook her head, to which Skeppy responded by picking up again whisking her away into the crowd of dancers, “No, no, no! I said no!” She kicked her tiny legs but to no avail.

Bad walked nervously through the crowd, getting a few unsettling stares from several of the pumpkin heads. He wanted to ask someone for directions, or maybe even a ride, but he couldn’t work up the courage… Until finally someone approached him instead.

“Hey, aren’t you… A little too early?” It was a lady pumpkin head with straw pigtails.

Bad tilted his head, “Oh? What… What do you mean?” 

“I mean… It doesn’t seem like you’re quite ready to join us just yet.” She explained, but only managed to make Bad even more confused. 

Bad shook his head, “Oh… No, I… I’m just passing through, you know…?” 

She seemed to take offense to that, “Folks don’t tend to just… “Pass through” Pottsfield…” She said almost menacingly.

“O-Oh… Really?” Bad took a step away from her. 

She took a step closer to him, “Yea. It’s nice here.” 

Bad took another larger step back, “Uhm… I’m sure it is… But I’m really just looking to leave.” He backed away but only bumped into an older looking pumpkin head.

“Eh? Did I hear that rite? Leave Pottsfield?” He shouted. “Who’s leavin Pottsfield?!” He yelled louder causing the music to suddenly halt… And every pair of eyes to direct to Bad. He put his hands up slightly in defense of himself, but couldn’t manage to bring out a word from his mouth. 

Skeppy looked around at the crowd, “Oh, are we leaving now?” 

“I say we leave immediately!” Puffy nudged Skeppy’s side with her head. 

The crowd let out hushed murrmurrs worse than gossip, their attention still focused on Bad. _“They’re not supposed to be here…”_ A few stated. _“They’re here to steal our crops.”_ Others worried. _“Or ruin our celebration!”_

Skeppy appeared at Bad’s side, “Or take off your pumpkin shoes…” He giggled lightly, not taking the situation, nor the murrmurrs of the crowd seriously by any means. 

“N-No… No... “ Bad shook his head, “Really… We’re just trying to get home, I swear it.” 

_“Now hold on everybody…”_ A voice sounded, silencing everyone within the barn in seconds. Bad stiffened, but Skeppy remained indifferent, as a giant floating pumpkin emerged from the shadows, streamers flowing down it almost as if they were acting as arms, _“Let us not jump to conclusion, here… Heh.”_

“Ant!” One of the pumpkin heads said, “What shall we do with them…?”

The pumpkin head, Bad assumed was Ant, floated closer, “Alright then, boys… How exactly did you end up in our little town, then?” 

Bad took a deep breath, “W-Well… We’re trying to get home and… We come into town from the woods nearby… My friend and I saw your houses…” He tried to make eye contact with Ant, “And… We… We hoped someone would… Help us get home.” 

“And we both stepped on pumpkins.” Skeppy added, lifting up his foot and shaking the pumpkin on it. 

Bad nodded slowly, “Yea! And then we came over to this barn and uh… Listen, we’ll… We’ll just leave.” 

“Whoa, whoa… Now wait just a minute…” The streamers bellowed upwards, “You come to our town, destroy our crops, interrupt our ceremony…. And you wanna _leave?”_

Bad looked away, “Uh… That would be ideal, yes.” 

“You’ll never take us alive!” Skeppy shouted triumphantly. Just then the same old pumpkin emerged from the crowd with Puffy wrapped up in his arms kicking her hooves. 

“This one is trying to escape Ant Frost!” He held her up. 

“Ugh! Curse my loud cloppy hooves.” She continued kicking to no avail. 

“Such a shame you don’t wanna stay here with us…” Ant shook his head, “But unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave just yet…” 

“So by order of the Pottsfield chamber of commerce…” He slowly floated closer, “I find you guilty of trespassing, destruction of property, disturbing the peace of our town, and…” He paused, _“Murder!”_

“Wh… Murder?!” Bad shouted in surprise, he didn’t recall killing anybody. 

“Heheheh no… Not murder. But those other crimes, I sentence you to…” He paused once again, “A few hours of manual labor…” 

Bad perked up, Skeppy looked confused, “Manual labor? Huh. I thought it was gonna be something… Else…” 

And so, they were sent to work. They attached ball and chains to their left legs (and Puffy’s back left leg) and plopped them in the fields. First they were told to gather pumpkins into the cart pulled by massive turkeys. The ball and chain didn’t hinder Bad as much as he thought it would, nor did it seem to hinder Skeppy much at all, either. It didn’t take them long to complete their first task. 

“Aaaaand that’s the last one!” Skeppy gave Puffy a thumbs up. 

Bad grinned, “Great… What’s next on the- ow!” One of the turkeys were pulling on his horns, “H-Hey! Stop! Those may or may not be superglued to my head!” He swatted at them which only made them harass him even more. He heard Skeppy’s muffled giggle before bursting into laughter, “Oh my goodness! SKEPPY STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME.”

“Okay! Okay!” He replied in between bits of laughter. 

Their next job was to harvest corn, the easiest job there was. Bad soon found himself in a little rhythm with the whole thing, Skeppy even more so. Dancing along as he threw the corn into the basket, while Puffy sat and watched. It was fortunate she had no hands, otherwise Bad would’ve been very upset with her for not helping. It couldn’t be helped with her he figured, no matter, him and Skeppy were doing just fine on their own anyways. 

The last job was… To dig two holes… Weird, but Bad was never one to judge a culture, and Skeppy probably didn’t even care so long as he got to be _annoying_ during it. 

Bad sighed as he scooped up another shovel of dirt, “This manual labor wasn’t so hard after all, just a few more digs and we should be done.” 

Puffy laid next to his hole, “And _then_ what will you do? Just wander around the woods with your diamond block friend?” 

“I don’t know…” Bad trailed off, he really hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. What should they do? Are there more towns other than Pottsfield? What if that Beast thing finds them? “Maybe… We should just stay here in Pottsfield… It’s really nice here after all…” Puffy gave him a look, “No, no… That’s…” He sighed in defeat, “I don’t know.” 

Puffy didn’t egg on the subject further, “Why do they even have you digging these holes anyway?” 

Bad shrugged, “I don’t know…” He shoveled some more dirt out, “It’s a farm. Probably to plant some things.” 

Puffy snickered, “Maybe they plan on burying you here.” She joked. 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Bad replied sarcastically. Digging their own graves? Pfff. Stupid. 

“Hey, Bad! I found something pretty cool!” Skeppy suddenly shouted. 

Bad perked his head from beneath his hole, “Really did you…” He trailed off, as Skeppy’s body moved to reveal a…

“A skeleton!” Skeppy exclaimed happily lifting his arms in the air. 

Bad mouth fell agap, “We’re digging our…” He turned to Puffy immediately, “Puffy! You were right, I’m sorry! I don’t know how to get home, use your… Sheep teeth to gnaw these things off our legs!” 

Puffy shot him a smug look, “Oooh. Now you want my help?” 

“Okay I don’t _want_ your help.” It was then he heard the music, they were coming. “I _need_ your help! Pl-“ 

_“Time is up_.” He heard Ant’s voice, he gasped and turned to face the community of pumpkin heads. “Are the holes completed?” 

“I… Uh… Yes.” Bad nodded shakily. 

“Great! Now—“ 

“No!” 

“No?” 

“Uh…” Bad’s thoughts raced for an excuse, _shovels broke? No… Uh… My friend is sick? No not that either…_

 _“Pssst!”_ He heard Puffy from below in the hole, “Keep stalling.” She whispered as she continued to gnaw at the chains. 

“Oh uh… Well. We were digging the holes, but we found a bunch of… Big rocks… And I figured you folks don’t like big rocks do you?” He looked at the crowd desperately as they murmured. 

_“No. I don’t think we do like rocks_ …” _“Rocks aren’t good…”_

“Good. Good. So uh… Why don’t you give us a few-“ He heard clopping of hooves, and footsteps from behind him… Bad turned only to see Skeppy and Puffy were gone… “Huh… They… They left me…” He mumbled, quietly. 

He didn’t have too much time to feel betrayed before the crowd called his attention again, “So what happened to the rocks?” One of the pumpkin heads inquired. 

He gasped, “Uhm… W-Well…” He was trying his very best not to cry, but it was getting harder by the second. “They got in the way and you know… It was hard to—“ Another noise sounded, it sounded like… Bones? Bad whirled around and there right before his eyes was the skeleton… It was moving! “Wha…?” Bad mumbled. 

_"Larry!”_ The town shouted with glee, rushing towards him with open arms. _“Larry’s back!”_

“What the muffin…?” Bad murmured to himself as he witnessed the skeleton, Larry, put on a pumpkin head and bare more vegetable garb. He felt movement beneath him as _another_ skeleton climbed from his hole, he screeched in surprise before seeing him get the same treatment. It was then… A lightbulb clicked above Bad’s head, “Oooh… They’re all skeletons…” 

The town cheered, and laughed, “Thanks for digging up our friends!” One then shouted to Bad. 

“Hehehe.” Ant giggled, before turning his attention to Bad, “What a joyous harvest… You sure don’t wanna stay with us?” 

“I… Uh…” Bad nodded, “I’m very sure.”

“Alright then. Have fun on your little journey, then…” A streamer lifted up and waved as if Ant was saying goodbye. 

_“Hey!”_ A voice whispered from the corn field, Bad turned and saw Puffy peeking her head out, “ _Why_ are you still here?” She whisper-yelled.

“Wh… You guys left me!” Bad shot back, before seeing Puffy’s confused expression. She pointed a hoove to his leg… It was free… “Oh…” Bad hastily stood up and jogged off back into the woods, Puffy right by his side. 

They ran until they made it back to Skeppy, he was leaning against a tree and teasing his duck with his finger. 

“I…” Bad started as he began to catch his breath, “I thought you guys left me…” 

“Your welcome.” Puffy grinned. 

Bad sighed, “I… Guess this means we’re even now. You’ve completed your favor…” He crossed his arms. 

“Ugh. I wish.” Puffy rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately, you two weren’t really in any danger with those mobs.” 

Bad perked up, “Oh really? That means you can still help us get home?” 

“Awesome.” Skeppy interjected, “Where are we goin now?” He grinned. 

Puffy began to lead them down the path, “I’ll take you to Shlatt’s. I’m already heading there, and he can help you get home.” 

“Why are you gong to Shlatt’s?” Skeppy asked with curiosity in his voice. 

“Hmm… I suppose I’m trying to get home too…” She simply stated. 

Bad squinted an eye, “That’s not vague at all…” He said sarcastically, “Are you lost too or something?”

“I don’t have to tell you guys anything!” Puffy remarked firmly. 

Skeppy snickered, and Bad rolled his eyes, “Well, I hope this Shlatt is more useful than that Dream guy… He was... A little bit _too_ vague.” 

Now, the sun was setting in the west, the moon peering down between the branches where leaves had now taken their final fall. The birds snuggled up in their nests as the crickets took to life. 

_“Do, do, do, do…”_ Skeppy sang nondescriptly. Bad let out a huge sigh, just a few more days, few more days he could be free of his annoying, blue companion… 

_“Do, do, do, do…”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little lazy with one towards the end, even so I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy my first time on ao3 in like years... Still getting used to everything again, figuring this out as I go really. I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Also let me just say, this is an AU not a carbon copy of Over the Garden Wall, some things are gonna be changed. Some major, some minor.


End file.
